warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweetflower of WoodClan
'''Sweetflower '''is a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History In The Prophecy of Raven and Shade arc Rising Darkness (Coming soon) In the Novellas Blacktail's Vow When Blacktail comes returns from a hunting patrol, Blacktail sees Sweetflower talking to Nightshadow and Shallowstar in the center of the camp. She doesn't know who Sweetflower is at first, until Longfur comes forward and asks in surprise if Sweetflower is really there to stay. When Blacktail hears her name spoken aloud, she recognizes her from nursery stories she heard when she was a kit, and recalls that Sweetflower had left WoodClan, though no cat ever knew or understood why. Sweetflower dips her head and replies to Longfur that she is there to stay in WoodClan. Silverflight runs over to the medicine den and exclaims in delight that she had heard some cat saying Sweetflower returned, and that she thought she was only imagining hearing that. Nightshadow narrows her eyes and growls at Sweetflower, asking why she came back to WoodClan, saying that he heard about her in nursery stories since she left before he was born. Sweetflower replies that she left because she didn't want to be a part of Clan life after she had learned that there was life outside of the Clans. She then apologizes. Nightshadow asks Shallowstar if he should chase her out, but she is shocked by his question and asks what for. He snaps that she left WoodClan and is a traitor, but Shallowstar softly says that she had a reason. She gazes at Sweetflower and says that she missed her, and that she thought she would never see her again. Sweetflower touches noses with her and says that she thought that she would never see her again either, and that she's glad to be back. Then she looks around and asks where Creamflower, her old friend, is. Nightshadow bluntly replies, saying that Creamflower died a few moons ago. Sweetflower is distressed, and she asks where Rosenose, Darkberry, and Barkcloud are. Shallowstar touches her nose to Sweetflower's shoulder and apologizes, saying that many cats died within the last few moons, including the cats Sweetflower just mentioned, telling her that leaf-bare has been tough. Sweetflower throws her head back and wails in grief, asking why it had to happen. Nightshadow snaps at her, saying that if she had remained in WoodClan then those cats could still be alive. Iceclaw stalks over and tells Nightshadow not to be ridiculous, saying that cats would have died whether she was there or not, and that she could possibly have died if she had remained as well. Sweetflower dips her head and apologizes, saying she left because she felt that it was her destiny, but that she chose to return to WoodClan to raise her kits. Shallowstar says she understands, and that she is welcome to rejoin WoodClan and raise her kits there. She gives birth to Thornkit and Thistlekit a short while later, but dies after they're made apprentices and two moons before they are made warriors. Trivia * Sweetflower would've died earlier had she stayed in WoodClan. * Sweetflower never regretted leaving her Clan. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Former Outsiders Category:Content (xxravenshadexx)